


pudding, husbands, and one traitor ass little bitch of a heart rate machine

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Hes Fine, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, They eat a lot, and a complete WEEB, and a doctor but thats not really important, and a little high off painkillers, asf cause its markhyuck, but he is in the hospital so its not drugs and shit, chensung are there too, cuz ya girl had to make it cheesy, donghyuck is an independent woman who dont need nobody, heart rate machines are used......., jaem and hyuck are bffs, jeno is the only smart one, just read till the end, kinda? its just gen z humor but theres plot and shit and its not crack its just funny, lots of pudding, mark is kinda a dumbass, ren and mark are bffs, renomin are mentioned, so light you wont even see it, theyre not actually married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Swiping the green button, he lifts the phone to his ear, "Hello?""Hello, is this Lee Donghyuck?""Yeah?""This is the UA Hospital, your husband is in our ICU and we just wanted to inform you." The kind, female voice says over the phone."Donghyuck's heart dropped, he felt the color leave his face. His stomach filled with worry."Oh god, okay. I'll be there soon, thank you." Donghyuck hangs up the phone, standing up and running to get his shoes.But a second later he realized,"I'm 20 and single, I don't have a fucking husband."(or an idea that was probably based off tumblr but i cant find a post. its funny, sappy, a little (barely) angst, fluffy, and sassy. everything you need





	pudding, husbands, and one traitor ass little bitch of a heart rate machine

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh please enjoy?
> 
> tell me if there are any typos, edits, or tags i should add hskdjfskj i did NOT beta this lmaooooo
> 
> playlist for this fic (in no order at all):  
> Make You Mine by PUBLIC  
> Ophelia by The Lumineers  
> She's Dreaming by EXO  
> Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan  
> First by Cold War Kids  
> Buzzcut Season by Lorde
> 
> (theyre all black white and grey its so pretty)

 

>  

Only being 20 years into his hopefully  ~~short~~ long life, Lee Donghyuck has, in the words of Na Jaemin, "gotten his fucking shit together"

 

He works at the bakery down the street making 18 dollars an hour, going to his dream college on a full scholarship, and has a pet goldfish named Indigo that he shares with his roommate/best friend Mark Lee.

 

Donghyuck has it made.

 

He's living the life, and all it has to offer.

 

But in every  ~~good~~ cheesy ass  ~~movie~~ real life sequence of events, something has to go wrong right about now.

 

Donghyuck was sitting on his IKEA bought couch, cause his " ~~flat~~ fat ass needs support" as Renjun says. Dramatically sipping tea, cause he isn't living that death by coffee overdose life.

 

*cough Jaemin cough*

 

Reading a book- not a real book, it's fucking printed Haikyuu chapters that he stapled like a book and printed a cover for the aesthetic- he was snuggled under a blanket on his day off.

 

No classes, no work, no plans.

 

Absolutely perfect.

 

The fucking dream.

 

He felt like a rich housewife who is about to poison her husband for his money, even though she probably worked harder for it than he did. 

 

He feels like he should be complaining to all his  ~~fake~~ trusted fellow  ~~badass bitches~~ female cons at tea about how he "could never eat lobster again after dipping it in regular butter that cost less than ten dollars" while they all laugh, simultaneously trying to plot to kill each other.

 

Donghyuck was sinking into the couch, the comfort all around him. The calm was almost eerie, one people of his age rarely feel unless they are on at least three (3) drugs plus vodka.

 

This, though, this is where shit hits the fan.

 

Metaphorically of course, Donghyuck doesn't know shit about cleaning so he would probably end up crying while Mark tries to turn on the vacuum, only failing cause he forgot to plug it in.

 

It's not that Donghyuck doesn't work.

 

He came from a poor family, working three jobs and going to high school. Now he pays for his parents house, his sisters private school, and his own apartment that he shares with his  ~~hot~~ ugly best friend.

 

Anyways, back to his perfect life getting fucked up.

 

Donghyuck is almost through his  ~~anime~~ intellectual novel, when he feels his phone vibrating from the charger across the room.

 

Groaning and not wanting to get up, Donghyuck slides down in his seat and reaches his feet out to grab his phone from where it was plugged in. Grunting with more effort than it would've been to just walk, he grabs it with his toes, curling his knees to bring it to his hands.

 

Swiping the green button, he lifts the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

 

"Hello, is this Lee Donghyuck?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"This is the UA Hospital, your husband is in our ICU and we just wanted to inform you." The kind, female voice says over the phone.

 

Donghyuck's heart dropped, he felt the color leave his face. His stomach filled with worry.

 

"Oh god, okay. I'll be there soon, thank you." Donghyuck hangs up the phone, standing up and running to get his shoes.

 

But a second later he realized,

 

"I'm 20 and single, I don't have a fucking husband."

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck had hesitated at first. 

 

It could have been a prank call, maybe from Koeun?

 

They had been close in middle school, but in high school they lost touch. And now?

 

It seemed that they had drifted too far to be that close to do something funny like this.

 

But it's not like he was doing anything important anyways.

 

So, he put on some  ~~old, unwashed~~ decent-ish clothes, and drove on down to the hospital.

 

While driving, he tried to think of anyone, anyone at all, who it could be.

 

It was a man in the hospital, maybe Jaemin?

 

No, Donghyuck would never do that to himself. Not even drunk would he marry Jaemin.

 

Jeno?

 

No, that just doesn't make any fucking sense.

 

Then again, none of this did.

 

Luckily, the hospital was only a ten minute drive. This came as a really great convenience seeing as he and his friends do a lot of weird shit.

 

Donghyuck smiles to himself while parking, thinking of all the past times he's been here. He focuses on the ~~highlights~~  funniest injuries, seeing as they come here so often it would take a while to think of all the times.

 

There was that one time that Jisung and Chenle had to do a Home Ec project in their senior year of high school, and while  ~~failing~~ attempting to bake a cake they somehow cut each other with a knife.

 

Renjun had showed up to the ER shaking his head and saying, "You don't even use a knife for a cake. You guys weren't even frosting, you were fucking baking it still."

 

Or that time that Jaemin was dancing on the table to Shakira and decided to jump into Jeno's arms and they both collapsed in a  ~~graceful~~ sad pile of limbs on the ground.

 

When Jeno, holding his sprained wrist, asked Jaemin, "Why?"

 

Jaemin shrugged and took a bite of pudding, "I don't know. It just seemed fun." while his leg sat in a cast.

 

Donghyuck's smile wiped off his face as he walked up to the receptionist's desk.

 

He looked around the waiting room, where people were crying or waiting, or worse of all, mourning.

 

Donghyuck hated hospitals, what the fuck was he thinking coming here?

 

The momentary high of curiosity has ended, and now he was sobering up and realizing his mistake.

 

Before he could turn and leave, the receptionist called out, "Sir? Are you here for someone?"

 

Donghyuck's shoulders tensed and he turned around. Taking a step towards the nice lady, he said, "Uh, yes. I'm here for my husband."

 

"Oh, okay then. Tell me his name and we can find his room." She said and gave him a smile.

 

The purple color of her lipstick was pretty, maybe Donghyuck should get some next time they are at the mall- FOCUS DONGHYUCK!

 

He snapped back to reality, realizing, he still doesn't know who his husband is. Flushed, he stammered out, "Well, I'm Lee Donghyuck, we spoke on the phone?"

 

The lady took a minute to think before lighting up, she turned to face the hall, "Oh yes! He's in room 127, on the left. Tell him that lunch is soon, so don't be surprised if a nurse pops in quickly."

 

"O-Okay." Donghyuck said, "Thank you."

 

She smiled, not knowing Donghyuck's huge internal battle.

 

He turned and walked down the hall she had said it was down and trudged his feet down.

 

Feeling nervous, he looked at the room numbers as he passed.

 

123, 124, 125, 126...

 

127

 

There it was, in it's gray monotone numbers.

 

They seemed to stare back at him, saying, "What the fuck is even happening right now?"

 

He agreed.

 

Taking a deep breath, he reached a hand out and turn the doorknob.

 

"Hello?" He called out, as he walked in, closing his eyes nervously-

 

"Well fucking finally!"

 

Donghyuck opened his eyes after hearing Jaemin's voice.

 

There everyone was.

 

Jaemin was sitting on Jeno, who was suffocating on the chair in the corner.

 

If those two idiots were here, then Renjun had to be close, Donghyuck thought.

 

Chenle sat in the other chair, while Jisung sat on the floor, back between Chenle's legs.

 

And then there he was.

 

Mark. Fucking. Lee.

 

Laying in a hospital gown ~~that he should not look as good as he does in.~~  Six cups of hospital pudding by his feet on the bed, and four empty ones in the trash can next to the bed.

 

He had the audacity to give a small smile and wave at Donghyuck, and that's when Donghyuck saw the cast on Mark's right arm.

 

"Oh my god, what happened? Why did no one call me?" Donghyuck all but screeched, rushing to stand next to Mark.

 

He raised his fingers to lightly brush over his cast, raising his eyes to meet Mark's, who were already looking at him with a weird expression.

 

"We did." Jeno said, voice muffled by Jaemin's back. He gave up fighting Jaemin and relinquished his control. He gave in to being the extra cushion and hooked his head on Jaemin's shoulder to peer over at Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck looked confused, "No you didn't."

 

"Yeah, we did." Jaemin huffed out, holding out his phone to show the ~~hundereds~~ few texts and calls.

 

Donghyuck sighed, "I swear I didn't see any of them.”

 

Donghyuck sounded apologetic, saying to Mark, "I'm so sorry. It was just my day off and I had my phone on silent for everything but the hospitals and my parents."

 

Mark smiled calmly, moving to a smirk he said, "Not your fault. Plus, they have me on a shit ton of painkillers, so I don't really feel the backstabbing betrayal."

 

"You'll survive, Julius Caeser." Donghyuck snorted, relaxing slightly. "What even happened?"

 

Mark sighed, "I broke my arm."

 

"No shit, Canada.  _How_   though?" Donghyuck asked, fingers finding their way to the skin right above the cast where they reassuringly grasped his arm.

 

Mark looked down at the cast and furrowed his eyebrows, "It's kind of embarrassing."

 

"Please, I've seen you cry over Lilo and Stitch." Donghyuck smirked.

 

Mark blushed, "Hey! They were going to take Stitch away."

 

He frowned like a puppy.

 

And Donghyuck, sadly, found it so fucking adorable.

 

He has quite a  ~~tiny~~ huge, mountainous crush on the older boy.

 

It's almost sad, how much Donghyuck likes him.

 

But it's fine.

 

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

 

~~No it's not.~~

 

Before Donghyuck could fall deeper into his self loathing spiral, the door swung open.

 

In stumbled what can only be described as a goblin bearing too many fucking gifts wait nO TAKE SOME BACK THERES TOO MANY-

 

Basically, Renjun had all the snacks from four vending machines and he was struggling to carry them all.

 

Throwing them all in the room, he sighed in relief.

 

Turning, Renjun saw Donghyuck, "When did you get here?"

 

"A few minutes ago." Donghyuck said sheepishly, "My phone wasn't on."

 

Renjun's expression never changed. One lesson Donghyuck learned over the years of friendship with Renjun is that he isn't ever mad really. Or disappointed. In his own words, "Sometimes I'm too tired to show emotions so I just don't."

 

He's actually quite expressive and happy.

 

It would be cute if Donghyuck wasn't nearly fainting every time Mark had that cute ass pout I mean have you seen it, his lips just-

 

You see my point.

 

"Oh." Renjun said, reaching down to grab a bag of some sort of chips, he threw them at Donghyuck, hitting him in the face. "How did you know to come here then?"

 

Donghyuck blushed.

 

Renjun sighed, "Oh shit, was it like telepathy? Since you and Mark share one brain cell, does it transmit messages? Or was it a soulmate thing?"

 

Renjun's smirk was mirrored by the other four boys across from them.

 

It was almost creepy how they all followed.

 

Mark gave him a deadpan stare and narrowed his eyes.

 

"Actually, Ren," Mark started, "The hospital called him."

 

Donghyuck turned to face Mark again, face burning, "How did you know that?"

 

"They called him because he's the 'next of kin' or whatever the fuck. He's my husband." Mark stated, reaching for another pudding cup that was on his bed.

 

There was silence.

 

 

 

 

Then there was the opposite of silence.

 

Everyone broke out into chaos.

 

Chenle was laughing or screaming, not sure what the difference is between the two.

 

Jisung was unbothered as he reached for the NutterButter packet across the floor. The only noise he made was the wrapper opening.

 

Renjun was suffocating on his food, choking, he gasped for air and an explanation.

 

Jeno was yelling while Jaemin seemingly attempted to harmonize while screaming.

 

It was definitely not harmonious, let me tell you that.

 

Donghyuck stared at Mark, wide eyed.

 

Mark seemed to realize his mistake and set his pudding down, "Shut the fuck up everyone!"

 

No one "shutted the fuck up".

 

Mark just sighed and hid his face in his hands. But he forgot one of his hands was a little clubby and ended up hitting his eye really hard.

 

"Ah shit!" He hissed in pain.

 

Donghyuck noticed and leaned down to be face level with Mark, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

 

Mark sighed and nodded, "Sadly."

 

"You dumbass." Donghyuck said softly, now noticing the hand he had on Mark's face. He was basically  _cradling_ his face.

 

He pulled it away like it burned, his face red.

 

"Wait are we not going to talk about that?" Jaemin yelled incredulously.

 

Donghyuck said defensively, "Hey! I didn't know I was married either until I got the call. If anything, it was his fault."

 

Donghyuck pointed at Mark who was glaring at the rest of the room, minus Donghyuck.

 

"Look, when I came in, they asked for anyone who could come sign some forms and shit for me while I'm high as fuck on painkillers." Mark explained.

 

"What does that have to do with us being married?" Donghyuck said confused, looking at Jeno to see if it made any sense. The boy was just as lost.

 

Mark bit his lip nervously, "I don't know, I panicked. Plus, the nurse was flirting with me and I didn't know what to do cause I'm gay as FUCK and she wouldn't leave me alone so I said I had a husband."

 

Jisung raised an accusatory eyebrow, "And when you said husband, you immediately thought Donghyuck?"

 

"Well yeah!" Mark reasoned. Not very elaborate, but to the point nonetheless.

 

Donghyuck's face went from red to fucking firetruck red.

 

Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows at Donghyuck, "Oooh, anything you two need to tell us?"

 

Mark seemed to think for a minute, his slightly drugged stupor unable to catch the joke, "Not that I need to tell you guys, but something I could tell Hyuckie."

 

The. Fucking. Nickname.

 

It was not just an arrow to the heart, it was a whole dozen archers shooting at him.

 

Renjun seemed to know what Mark was talking about and sat up, "Uh, no you are not doing that right now. Not when you are higher than a kite. Sleep off the morphine or whatever then we can talk."

 

Mark frowned, "But-"

 

"He's right." Donghyuck interrupted, "It will be better to wait until you are sober. Don't want you to say anything I don't need to know."

 

"But you do need to know this-" Mark tried again.

 

Donghyuck frowned, "No, Mark. If it is that urgent, you will tell me tomorrow."

 

Mark panicked, "Wait, why are you frowning? Are you sad? Did I make you sad?"

 

"No! I'm just, ugh, frustrated." Donghyuck bit his lip, forehead wrinkling.

 

Mark seemed to tense even more, "Frustrated with me?"

 

"Yes! No, well kind of." Donghyuck sighed through his nose, "Will you try and sleep, for me?"

 

Mark pouted.

 

Donghyuck almost crumbled and gave in right there, but he kept his posture and stare.

 

"Please, Minhyung?"

 

That was the keyword.

 

Mark's face broke out into a lovely pink blush and his lips parted in disbelief.

 

Donghyuck didn't call him that often, but when he did, it always made Mark weak to whatever Donghyuck was after.

 

"Okay, just for you Duckie." Mark promised.

 

Right then, he laid down, pulling the sheets over his shoulders.

 

"Can you guys at least turn off the lights?" Mark asked to the others who were smugly watching the scene, "I promised Donghyuckie I'd sleep and I want to do it fast. It will make him happy if I do, so I need to do it now."

 

Donghyuck about teared up right there.

 

That was so. SWEET.

 

Renjun gagged and Jeno glared, saying, "Ew, look he _likes_ it. They both do."

 

Chenle rolled his eyes but leaned over and shut the lights off.

 

"That's so gay." Jisung whispered to Jaemin who was nodding.

 

Mark murmured a thank you before closing his eyes and knocking out immediately. The drugs in his body probably had something to do with that.

 

"Okay, can we talk about _that?"_ Jaemin smirked.

 

Donghyuck blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

 

He does.

 

"You do." Jaemin said, eyes squinting purposefully, " _Minhyung_ , is whipped for you."

 

Donghyuck's eyes went to the sleeping boy on the bed, "No, he isn't. If he was, he would've made a move years ago. But it's been four and he hasn't been interested in me at all. We've been over this, Nana."

 

Renjun snorted.

 

Jeno turned to him curiously, "And what does that mean, Junnie?"

 

"I don't know," Renjun said suspiciously, "I mean, Mark hasn't been interested in anyone for those four years."

 

Renjun whispered to himself, others unable to hear, "At least, he hasn't told you guys."

 

Jisung, with his impeccable hearing, picked it up, but didn't comment.

 

"Exactly." Donghyuck reasoned, "He might be asexual or aromantic. And I don't want to make him uncomfortable by telling him."

 

Renjun shook his head, "You misunderstood me. Mark used to dream about going on dates and having boyfriends and all that, but as soon as he met you, he never talked about anyone BUT you."

 

Donghyuck shook his head, "Still. It's been FOUR years."

 

It was almost magical, how Mark turned in his sleep to face Donghyuck again, sleep talking out, "Hyuckie you magical fucking pudu."

 

Donghyuck seemed distressed at those words, "What the fuck is a pudu?"

 

"Why does it matter, you're in his dreams!" Jisung reasoned, "That's like some John Green shit right there."

 

"A pudu is a cute little deer and- hey it does kind of look like you." Jeno said, looking on Google. He turned his phone to show Donghyuck his screen.

 

He had to admit, it was pretty cute.

 

"I don't know, you guys." Donghyuck hesitated, his hand reaching down to move the hair from Mark's eyes.

 

Mark moved closer to the touch, his lips puckering to kiss Donghyuck's palm as he whispered dreamily, "Donghyuck-ah~"

 

Donghyuck looked distraught as Chenle just face palmed and sighed, "God, you guys are so old and still know nothing about love."

 

Donghyuck glared, "Shut up, you're like twelve."

 

"On a scale of one to ten, yeah bitch." Chenle bit back. He grabbed Jisung's hand and an armful of snacks before walking out the door, "We will be in the waiting room before Mark starts snuggling you."

 

Donghyuck just flipped him off before turning to the trio who were all trying to fit on one chair again.

 

"There's another chair, right there." Donghyuck huffed.

 

Renjun just scrunched up his nose, "But I want this one."

 

"Me too."

 

"Same."

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "You three are the weirdest guys I know."

 

"Is it because we are gay? Or in a poly relationship? Cause that's homophobia." Jaemin joked. He winked as Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh fuck off." Donghyuck scowled.

 

Jaemin just blew him a kiss.

 

Renjun sat up straighter, "That's not a bad idea. Do you know where the janitors closets are?"

 

This got Jeno and Jaemin's attention. They perked up and both stumbled over each other while standing up.

 

Jeno dragged Renjun by his hand, knowing the way since he is a medical student here, "There's one down the hall where no one goes that often-"

 

Jaemin smirked at Donghyuck as he walked out, "I'm about to get laid, suck it."

 

"I'd rather not. Ugh, you guys are so horny all the time." Donghyuck shook his head. Renjun really had those two wrapped around his finger.

 

Donghyuck looked down at Mark, the room silent now. He saw the calm look on Mark's face and felt relief.

 

He moved to grab a chair, but Mark had a death grip on his hand from earlier.

 

"Mark, I need a place to sit." Donghyuck whispered fast.

 

Mark grumbled and tugged on Donghyuck's arm.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Needy bitch.  I will come back, I just need to grab a chair."

 

Mark scooted over on the bed, leaving enough room for another person and mumbled, "Sit with me."

 

Donghyuck's heart nearly stopped.

 

At this point, Donghyuck should be the one with an IV.

 

Donghyuck shuffled onto the bed, and Mark snuggled into his side.

 

It was an almost awkward place to sit.

 

Donghyuck was sat up, but Mark was spread out, head resting on Donghyuck's thigh now, his arms holding onto Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck let himself be selfish and enjoy the moment. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mark's forehead, "Goodnight Mark."

 

-*-

 

About an hour later, there was knock on the door.

 

Donghyuck had been mindlessly playing on his phone.

 

He had a few pictures of Mark drooling on his sweatpants in his deep slumber and a text from Jaemin saying they nearly got caught but didn't.

 

"Uh, come in?" Donghyuck said nervously.

 

Mark stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

 

A nurse came in, a tray in hand, "Hi, sorry. I came to bring Mark lunch, is he asleep?"

 

Donghyuck looked down and nodded, "Can you leave it here and I'll make sure he eats it before he leaves? He only fell asleep an hour ago."

 

The nurse hesitated, "I guess. Are you, are you the husband?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, ears flushing slightly at the words.

 

She sighed in relief, "Okay then I can. I'm glad you came, Mark was so excited to see you."

 

"Oh, was he now?" Donghyuck grinned down at the snoring boy.

 

"Mmhmm. And he was right when he said you were pretty." The nurse said, raising the side rails on Mark's bed to set the tray across.

 

Donghyuck was too flustered to say anything.

 

The nurse just smiled and set the tray down, "I'll leave you be now. Good luck on your movie date tomorrow night, he said he had a big surprise!"

 

She walked out closing the door behind her, leaving Donghyuck to be a mess.

 

Movie date? Does she mean their weekly movie nights?

 

They've been doing that for nearly three years now, Donghyuck would know if it was a date by now.

 

~~He wouldn't.~~

 

"Heart?" Donghyuck said to himself, "Yeah, can you like stop beating a million miles a second?"

 

Mark shuffled closer, making Donghyuck's heart skip a beat.

 

It was like his heart was responding stubbornly, saying, "No. No I cannot.

 

-*-

 

When Mark woke up, he felt a whole lot of stuff.

 

He felt his pain medication wearing off a little and felt a weird dull ache in his arm where it was broken.

 

He felt warm, as he was snuggled up to something that smelled good.

 

He felt panicked when he looked up and then-

 

Holy _fucking shit_ there is Lee Donghyuck.

 

"Oh, you're finally awake." Donghyuck smiled down at Mark, setting his phone down on his other leg.

 

Mark didn't know what to say so he shut his mouth and nodded dumbly.

 

Donghyuck giggled at that.

 

OH MY GOD HE FUCKING GIGGLED YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL-

 

Beep.   Beep.   Beep.   Beep.

 

The heart monitor beeped steadily, Mark was surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet living with the gorgeous boy next to him.

 

Donghyuck helped Mark sit up next to him, fluffing the pillows behind his back and making sure his arm wouldn't hit anything.

 

"The nurse brought you some lunch earlier, it's probably cold now but you still have to eat it." Donghyuck explained.

 

Mark bit his lip, "It looks awful."

 

"Looks better than your cooking."

 

Donghyuck snorted at his own joke, Mark felt himself soften at the noise alone.

 

It's so adorable.

 

He is so adorable.

 

Ugh, Mark thought, I need to man the hell up and just ask him out, it's been four years.

 

"What's wrong?" Donghyuck asked, giving Mark a worried look, "You've been zoning out for a few minutes. Is it the food? Cause I'm sure I can get Jeno to smuggle in Chick fil A like you love."

 

Mark shook his head, "Sorry, just tired."

 

Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow, "Tired? You just napped for three hours."

 

"Shut up, I broke my arm I can be as tired as I want." Mark said quietly, reaching to grab the spoon.

 

Mark took a bite of the cold soup, or at least, what he hoped was chicken pot pie.

 

~~It wasn't~~

 

He choked as soon as the taste hit his mouth. He chewed slowly, disgust creeping over the features of his face.

 

He looked back up at Donghyuck and smiled wanly. Dryly, he said, "See? Delicious."

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure it is. I guess you wont want the Chick fil A I had Jeno pick up anyways for us. I'll just have to eat your chicken soup and fries, maybe I'll save your sandwich for dinner."

 

Donghyuck lifted the bag he had hidden underneath the blanket.

 

Mark's eyes widened comically as he felt his mouth water at the sight

 

Not the food, but Donghyuck.

 

He was wearing those sweatpants, the ones that look like leggings, that hugged his gorgeous thighs perfectly. There it was, in full view of Mark's eyes. His wonderfully sculpted thighs he wanted to suffocate in-

 

"Mark? Are you sure you are okay? You keep getting distracted." Donghyuck said worriedly, setting the bag down to lower his head.

 

Eye level with Mark, he stared into his eyes, looking for any signs that something was wrong.

 

Mark felt nervous under the gaze of those deep, pretty eyes.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

His heart rate, got higher, not too much to be worried. But it was noticeable.

 

Donghyuck panicked, looking up at the machine then back down at Mark who was zoned out again on Donghyuck's pretty face.

 

Donghyuck scrambled to raise his hand to Mark's forehead, "Do you have a fever, do you think you have a concussion?"

 

That seemed to snap Mark awake. He sat up quickly. pulling away from Donghyuck's touch, "S-sorry. The painkillers are still wearing off."

 

Donghyuck's shoulders dropped in relief, "Thank god, I was actually really scared."

  

Mark blushed. He had to push down the thoughts, telling them that Donghyuck was worried for a  _friend._ That was all.

 

Donghyuck grabbed the food again and started unpacking everything  on the table in front of them.

 

"I had Jeno pick up your favorite. Remember when I used to buy you this after you won a game?" Donghyuck rambled.

 

Mark stared fondly and nodded, "You never forget. Chicken soup and fries, and when I'm lucky, a regular chicken sandwich too."

 

"Of course I didn't forget. My wallet didn't either." Donghyuck quipped, wincing at the memory of an empty wallet years ago.

 

Mark turned and started opening his food and they ate in a comfortable silence.

 

Mark faced Donghyuck, about to ask something, "Hey, so was it weird for me to-"

 

Donghyuck leaned over, interrupting Mark, and wiped something off the corner of Mark's lips.

 

Mark froze, eyes wide.

 

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

 

His heart rate went fast. Not alarmingly, but definitely obvious.

 

Donghyuck stopped too, realizing what just happened.

 

"Sorry!" He yelled out quickly, not meaning to be so loud. He blushed, and Mark thought it was beautiful.

 

The yelling brought the attention of all their friends.

 

Jaemin and Renjun were the first ones in. Renjun spoke quickly, "What happened why is your heart rate so high-oh."

 

Renjun had a tired expression on his face, while Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Jeno was next and when he saw the two on the bed all he did was sigh, "Really? You interrupted our makeout session for that?"

 

When Chenle and Jisung followed they walked straight in, saw the two boys positions and walked straight out.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Donghyuck nearly yelled.

 

Renjun scoffed, "Oh come on. You really didn't think holding Mark's face like that wouldn't make his heart race?"

 

Mark sent a deathly glare and seethed out, "You fucking traitor."

 

"If it's any consolation, Mark, Donghyuck doesn't mind it when you hold his face like that either. He just wants a little more too." Jaemin grinned.

 

Donghyuck breathed in, whispering, "Dear Jesus Christ forgive me, I am about to murder one of your worst creations."

 

Donghyuck moved to lunge at Jaemin but Mark caught his hands, "Wait, what does he mean?"

 

Jeno grabbed his boyfriends arms and threw them out. He stopped at the door and sharply said, "What my two lovely companions were saying, is that you both want to fucking kiss each other."

 

They both stared, jaws slack, as Jeno softened, and whispered, "Now I suggest you do kiss each other so it doesn't hurt you two any longer to not know for sure."

 

When the door shut behind him, the two on the bed were left in silence.

 

Donghyuck's hands were fiddling with themselves in his lap. His head was staring down, unable to meet Mark's eyes.

 

Mark spoke quietly, "Donghyuck, he's right."

 

Donghyuck stopped his ministrations, but still couldn't look up. One of Mark's hands went to rest on Donghyuck's thigh comfortingly.

 

"Jeno just wants us to stop running away." Mark whispered, voice nearly gone at the end.

 

Donghyuck sighed, "I- you're right. But I don't want to kiss you."

 

Mark felt his heart drop. He pulled his hand away, "I'm so sorry. I understand-"

 

"Wait! No, that's not what I meant." Donghyuck's head snapped up in a rush.

 

Mark looked into Donghyuck's eyes, lost.

 

"I meant," Donghyuck blushed and looked to the side, "When I thought about us kissing in a bed, I don't think I meant a hospital bed."

 

Mark felt a smile creep over his face, "Okay then."

 

Donghyuck nodded, "But just to clarify, I am very much interested in kissing you. Like a lot, just not here."

 

"Okay." Mark repeated, the same smile fondly staring down at Donghyuck.

 

He whined, "Stop giving me that look."

 

"What look?" Mark asked, with the same look.

 

"That one. You look like you love me." Donghyuck said, embarrassed and cheeks red.

 

Mark chuckled, "My eyes are just honest for me."

 

Donghyuck threw himself into Mark's chest, hiding his face there.

 

"You idiot, I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> criticism is great, comments are my favorite, kudos are appreciated.
> 
> uhhh idk if anyone ever makes art or wants to talk or whatever really but my insta is: @i.like.your.shoelaces so hmu i guess????


End file.
